Zombie Apocalypse Team
by GiroGirl723
Summary: When the Big Hinata Family goes to France to visit Shion and Terara, they think they are about to begin a fantastic vacation. But when rumors of a zombie outbreak prove to be true, the friends are forced to fear for their lives. Rated T for violence and possible language. Rating may go up for violence only.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Okay, so I practiced absolutely no willpower and started a new story before finishing my other ones. Sorry. Bad habit that I'll try to work on. Anyway, I hopped on the Zombie Apocalypse Team bandwagon and created my own- then decided to write a story around it. So enjoy!_

1

"I'm so darn excited!"

Natsumi laughed and looked over at Tamama. "It's just Shion and Terara, Tamama."

"Exactly! We haven't seen them in ages!"

It was true- it had been a year and a half since their last visit with the noblewoman and dragon-turned-Keronian- so Shion had invited them to come to her mansion over the summer. Now, with Natsumi, Tamama, Momoka, Fuyuki, Keroro, Aki, Kururu, Giroro, Dororo, and Koyuki all packed into a NPG private jet, the atmosphere was filled with excitement.

Giggling, Tamama hopped out of his seat and raced down the aisle, nearly running into Giroro, who huffed and went back to staring out the window. Kururu was typing on his computer, Aki was at work on her newest manga, Momoka was showing the new issue of _Seventeen_ to Koyuki, and Dororo was peering over Fuyuki's shoulder at the occult magazine he was reading.

Suddenly, Fuyuki looked up from the magazine. "Hey, cool! It says here that there's a zombie outbreak in Kansas!"

Natsumi groaned. "So that's their explanation for the Topeka shutdown? Please. It's a city in the middle of nowhere; I'm sure a tornado just plowed through or something. Zombies don't exist."

"First of all, you need to get your facts straight: Topeka is _not_ in the middle of nowhere. Besides, you said the same thing about aliens, and look where we are now."

Natsumi sighed. "Fuyuki, don't jump to conclusions."

"I'm not-"

"Look, de arimasu!" Keroro cut in, leaping to the window. "We're almost there."

Everyone looked out the window in excitement. Sure enough, they could see the famous monuments of Paris: the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triumph, Notre Dame. The plane glided over the city, picturesque and beautiful in the noonday sun. A private airport came into view, and the jet slowly began its descent. Soon it had landed and everyone barreled out, full to the brim with giddiness.

Natsumi smiled as she saw Pierre- Shion's butler- standing by the Drakon limo. "Welcome, everyone," he greeted as the group approached him. "Please, feel free to get in and make yourselves comfortable." He opened the limo door and ushered everyone inside. A chorus of 'thank you's answered him as everyone got situated, and then closed the door before walking around to the driver's side, getting in, and pulling away.

Everyone oohed and ahhed as the limo sped its way through the streets of Paris. The anticipation grew as the Drakon mansion came into view, and by the time the limo reached the enormous front entrance everyone was practically hysterical with excitement; that is, with the exception of Kururu, Giroro, and Dororo. Two figures- a small girl with extremely poofy blue hair and an even smaller midnight blue creature- raced down the steps.

"Shion!" Momoka called happily, and dashed out of the limo before Pierre even had time to open the door for her, racing over to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Terara!" Tamama squealed and darted over as well.

"Tch. I hate that brat," Kururu scoffed.

"Because he called you a 'nice guy'," Giroro commented. "Don't get me wrong, he's super delusional- no way are you anything remotely similar to 'nice'. But he's young."

"Don't be hard on him, creep," Natsumi added. "Oh, who am I kidding. You aren't easy on anybody."

Giroro nodded in agreement as everyone got out of the limo and ran over to Shion and Terara. "Shion, how are you?" Aki asked kindly.

"Wonderful, thank you," Shion replied sweetly. "It's great to see you all."

"We couldn't wait to see you, tera!" Terara burst out.

Koyuki laughed, and Shion smiled. "Come this way," the noblewoman said. "I'll show you all to your rooms."

The day was filled with chatting, catching up, games, and laughter. Natsumi and Shion played a fairly cutthroat game of badminton- Natsumi was practically the goddess of sports, but at the same time Shion had grown up playing badminton, so they were fairly evenly matched. Terara and Tamama organized a game of tag. Pierre even challenged Kururu to a game of chess and won, but surprisingly Kururu's spirits remained high- well, that is, high for him. Dinner was amazing, a four-course meal: onion gratin soup, bean sprout salad, tender fillet mignon, and for dessert, tiramisu. Hearts and bellies full, the friends went to bed happy and impatient for the next day to come.

That night, Natsumi put on her PJs and clambered into bed and drifted easily away into a peaceful sleep. Momoka glanced at a slumbering Tamama on the twin bed next to her before falling asleep herself. Keroro wiggled excitedly in his bed, lost in giddiness for the next day, while Fuyuki yawned in the twin bed beside his and admonished him to get some rest. Kururu chuckled in the hidden chamber beneath the mansion, working on a new invention, Dororo and Koyuki dreamed peaceful dreams, and Giroro didn't even bother to consider the difference between his tent roll and the bed he slept in now before he promptly fell asleep.

None of them were aware of the dark shadows surrounding the Drakon mansion until they heard the first explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Natsumi sat bolt upright, coughing from the smoke that surrounded her and the feeling like she had just had the wind knocked out of her. Dust swirled everywhere, and mixed with the dark of night, she couldn't see a thing. As she attempted to sit up, a sharp pain caused her wince. She felt around for the bedside table, trying to find her phone to yield some light, but her hand connected with thin air and she collapsed back down. That was when she realized that she was no longer in bed, but in the remains of it.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the haze to see debris surrounding her, and something was pressing against her stomach. Using all her strength, Natsumi heaved the broken floorboard off herself and inched herself out from under it, nearly crying out loud at the pain that radiated from her lower leg. She ran her hand down her leg until it reached the pain, colliding with something small, cool and sharp wedged down in her skin. Metal. She sucked in a breath and yanked the piece of shrapnel out, shuddering as she felt the warm stickiness of blood on her hand. Looking up in agony, she realized that, through the smoke, she could faintly see the stars.

_What happened?_

Natsumi ripped a large strip off the bottom of her pajama shirt and wrapped it tightly around her leg, but it did little to staunch the bleeding. She slowly got to her feet and surveyed her room.

That is, what was left of it.

Natsumi could hardly make sense of what she saw. She felt dirt and debris beneath her feet, not floorboards, which wasn't possible since her room was on the third floor of the mansion. Looking straight ahead, she could vaguely see trees past the smoke. And the rubble extended, not for just the length of her room, but for about an acre or two in every direction.

It took Natsumi a minute to understand, but she suddenly realized she was staring at the remains of the Drakon mansion.

Gagging, Natsumi pulled the top of her shirt over her mouth so she could breathe better. Instinct from three years of living with aliens and training from a survival class she took out of boredom kicked in, and she began to search for salvageable items. She hadn't gotten far when she heard a low groan and a "Damnit!" as a board somewhere nearby shifted.

"Giroro?" Natsumi called cautiously.

"Yeah," came the raspy reply.

"It's Natsumi. Keep talking, I'm going to try and follow your voice."

"Okay." He sounded just as hoarse as she was. "I'm surprised you reacted this well. When did you wake up?"

"About a minute and a half ago." She heard the voice slightly to her right, and turned in that direction.

"Pretty fast reaction. If you were in the Keron Army…"

Giroro's voice was closer now, and Natsumi saw the board shift this time. Stumbling over- and ignoring how the broken wood left splinters in her feet- she reached him. "I can see you," she said. "I'm going to try to get this off you, okay?"

"By all means."

Natsumi knelt down and hauled the board off the red alien. Giroro coughed and struggled to his feet. "You're hurt," he whispered suddenly in horror, staring at her leg.

"That's the least of our worries," Natsumi replied.

Giroro nodded. "We need to look for any useable supplies," he stated.

"Already on it."

"And survivors."

"Guess I started that already-"

A small noise made Natsumi cut off. "Hear that?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Stay on your guard."

They listened, and after a minute a tiny hacking cough reached their ears.

"Who…?" Giroro asked.

After a short pause, it occurred to Natsumi. "I think that's Terara."

They helped each other in the direction of the noise, calling Terara's name. Finally, they were gratified with a soft, "Shion?" that came from almost right in front of them, under a pile of broken wood that must have been a table.

"Oh thank God," Natsumi gasped, falling to her knees in front of the pile and frantically clearing it away. Giroro joined her, and in a matter of minutes the small blue Keronian was revealed, clutching his treasured beret to his chest.

"Nattchi?" Terara asked unsurely.

"It's me, Terara," Natsumi murmured, scooping the small dragon-Keronian into her arms. "It's me."

"Shion? Where's Shion?" he asked nervously.

"We don't know," Giroro said, "but we're going to find her. But first we have to get out of here."

"But the platoon-"

"We'll find them eventually," Giroro said. Then, softly enough that Terara couldn't hear, "If they're alive."

"Terara, can you walk?" Natsumi asked, trying not to let what Giroro had just said sit.

Terara shook his head. Natsumi nodded. "We'll carry you then."

As the three of them maneuvered through the wreckage, they happened across a few items: two knives, a water bottle, a jacket. When Natsumi spotted a backpack and pried it free of the battered doorframe it was stuck under, she gently slid Terara inside before slipping it on. "There. We can carry him now."

Giroro gave a gruff nod, and as they stumbled their way out of the mansion remains, they saw a large figure lying among the rubble.

Giroro froze, then after a moment, he whispered, "Shoot."

"What?"

"I can't materialize any weapons."

Natsumi passed him a knife. "Take this," she whispered back. "It's better than nothing." He nodded, and they both crept forward.

However, once they got to the figure, they saw that it was none other than Shion's butler. "Pierre!" Natsumi gasped. "What happened?"

"Natsumi…sama," he breathed. "Explosion… don't know why. Ojio-sama… kidnapped. Please. …Help her."

"Shion… kidnapped?" Natsumi heard Terara whisper in disbelief. Natsumi slowly pulled the backpack off and cradled him as tears began to stream down his face. "Shion… Shion," he lamented.

"We'll find her. Between Pierre, Natsumi, and I, we can find her," Giroro assured him.

"I'm afraid… that I can't offer… any assistance," Pierre said. "I'm… beyond saving. Leave… without me."

"Y-you mean that you're going to-?" Natsumi gasped.

"Die? I'm… afraid so," Pierre choked out. "I don't want… to burden you. Please… find Ojio-sama. Please. Promise me… this."

Giroro nodded solemnly. "We will. Don't worry, we will."

"Just… be careful. You don't know… what you're up against. Nobody... does."

Natsumi nodded, stifling a sob.

"Tell… Ojio-sama… I'm sorry." And with that, he closed his eyes and slowly, his breathing faded away.

After about two minutes, Natsumi wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go," she said quietly.


End file.
